


What could possibly go wrong?

by EternalInfinitesimal



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a way for me to learn html, kind of crack? but kinda serious?, no plan update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInfinitesimal/pseuds/EternalInfinitesimal
Summary: A peculiar group of strangers is selected for the beta testing of a new, fully immersive virtual reality game called: Among Us. Their job is to test the limits of the program's coding, report any bugs, and ultimately, win the game. It was supposed to take twenty minutes at most, but hours, even days later they find themselves still submerged in the horrors of the incomplete game.What's next? How long until there is no one left? Will they still wake up when the game is finally over?





	What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Also, hover over the options in the systems menu to see what the crewmate sees!

**||| Systems Menu: Blue Specimen**

> Lives
> 
> Location
> 
> Systems Check
> 
> Vitals
> 
> Emergency Meeting
> 
> Emergency Logout


End file.
